garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jukebox Jon
Jukebox Jon is the third segment from the sixtieth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis In order to stop biting his nails, and to impress Paco Mogul, Jon Arbuckle orders a pair of headphones and a special record. Garfield and Odie break the record and replace it with others, causing chaos. Plot At a fancy party, Jon is talking to his new boss, Mr. Paco Mogul, trying prove that he is a great employee to have and not a "weirdo" that Mogul will dislike. Suddenly, one of the attendants scream, pointing at a snorkel emerging from the Chicken Gumbo. Jon bites his nails in fear that it might be Garfield. Garfield then emerges from the Gumbo, upset that it was not a real one as Jon fishes him out. Jon later apologizes to Mogul, who understands Garfield's antics, then criticizes Jon's nail-biting. Jon then promises to stop biting his nails, with Mogul allowing him to present his new comics under that condition. Back home, Jon laments over the uncertain future of his career, unknowingly biting his nails again. Desperate to find a solution, Jon comes across an infomercial on his television set for a record player that stops bad habits through subliminal messaging. A convinced Jon purchases the player. That night, Jon goes to sleep listening to a recording of the message "I will not bite my nails" repeatedly. Meanwhile in the hallway, Garfield is playing bowling with Odie (by using him as a bowling ball) and knocks down a group of bottles. Odie rolls into Jon's room and crashes into the table holding the record player, causing the record disk to fall and break. Garfield tries to replace the disk with new ones. He comes across three disks: Learn to Speak Spanish, 50's Rock Classics, and Sound Effects; he puts them into the player with Jon listening to them for the rest of night. The next morning, when Jon comes in and Garfield asks for breakfast, Jon speaks Spanish phrases that he heard from the Spanish record. He then vocalizes different types of sound effects, further confusing Garfield and Odie. Jon then puts on his upper work clothes whilst leaving his pajama bottoms, and heads to work singing a 1950s tune. Garfield and Odie follow him. At work, Jon greets Mr. Mogul with his Spanish phrases, much to Mogul's surprise and delight, as Jon somehow knew his first name is Paco. Jon then shows Paco examples of his comics, uttering matching sound effects. Paco accepts Jon for the job and asks how he feels. Jon dances to a 1950s song; since it is his favorite, Paco joins him. Back home, Garfield tells Odie that with Jon's new job, he will have more money and therefore more food to bring home. When a dejected Jon arrives home, they are about to congratulate him when he tells them that Paco has fired him. Despite everything that appealed to Paco, Jon still bit his nails, leading Paco to conclude that Jon is a weirdo. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Paco Mogul Minor Characters *Television Advertiser (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Record Voice (voiced by Neil Ross) *Man (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Secretary (voiced by Julie Bennett) *Note Takers (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 4 Category:Garfield and Friends